


onix-pected

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: See, the last thing Tony expected when he called Peter's suit is upside-down footage of a Nintendo Switch playing the new Pokémon game. And yet, the kid still manages to surprise him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	onix-pected

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this pop up in my head a couple days ago after [that shiny applin story](https://www.reddit.com/r/pokemon/comments/e16qrq/i_spent_all_day_breeding_to_get_my_fiance_a/), but I never figured out how to finish it. Maybe I'll continue it one day, once I figure it out.

“Kid... what are you doing?" Tony asks with an exasperated sigh, checking in on Karen's feed only to see a Nintendo Switch screen upside-down.

“Mr. Stark!" Peter squeaks, immediately turning off the console and hiding it from sight. “What's up?"

“Don't you think it's a bit dangerous dangling something like that upside down while you're suited up?"

“No, it's fine! I’m sticky!“ he protests, reorienting himself so both he and Mr. Stark have a wider view of the local area. “Why are you checking in? Need any help?"

Tony snorts from the other side, face now flashing in Karen’s HUD. “Nothing too important now. Gotta ask though, why's Pokémon so important that you're playing it during patrols? Doesn’t look like any of the Avengers training programs I gave you.”

Peter smiles sheepishly, grin wide but tight because he knows he'll spill at the slightest provocation. “Patrols were just getting boring," he lies, none too convincingly.

“Riiiight," Tony says, entirely unconvinced. "Your weekly average run-ins with crime not exciting enough for you? You sure you should've turned down the offer to become an Avenger?"

“Positive," Peter says weakly.

Tony is silent, but his brow raises and tells it all. If either of them bother to check later, Peter cracks in about 3.86 seconds.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tony asks, seeing Peter’s lips move but the audio a mumble.

“I’m…” Peter starts, then ducks his head, shoulders slumped. “Breeding a shiny Pokémon to ask someone out to prom.”

And really, this brand of teenage nonsense shouldn’t surprise Tony, exercising his expression to be indifferent. “Huh,” is what comes out as he crosses his arms.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing it during patrols, but I can’t do it at school and I already play it as much as I can out of it and I’m just trying to get the shiny as soon as possible because it takes _forever_ to get one!” comes out in a rush, and seriously, Tony worries for this kid’s ability to breathe.

“Can’t you just,” Tony circles his wrist in thought. “I don’t know, ask someone to do it for you? I’m sure some other non-Spider-Man person would be willing to get your special whatever while you’re on patrol.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Mr. Stark, no! I have plans for it! And I wouldn’t just give someone the Switch you gave me! And, and, I don’t actually have anything to give them in return!”

Tony’s mouth upticks into an amused half-smile, side-eyeing in an aborted eyeroll. “Billionaire,” he reminds him. “If it keeps distracting you during patrols, you’re gonna have to stop sneaking in video game time in between alerts. We clear?”

Peter looks like he wants to say something in his defence, but decides against it, face a clear canvas for all his emotions. Instead, he relents, nodding. “Okay, Mr. Stark.”

And just then, an alert goes off for a robbery a few streets over. “Duty calls,” Tony smirks, face vanishing from sight.

Peter sighs, taking a running start for a swing. “Duty calls,” he repeats to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Peter is trying to breed a shiny Axew. :)


End file.
